


Upon Those Wings

by knowlee_raven



Series: Claudleth A-Z [12]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst w/happy ending, F/M, inspired by FF9's ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knowlee_raven/pseuds/knowlee_raven
Summary: They had won. Nemesis was vanquished, the years-long war ended, Deirdru saved, and the rest of the Arganthans destroyed. Next to that, the Queen of Fodlan and the King of Almyra were set to announce their engagement once the battle concluded……unfortunately, fate decided to mess around once more and take Byleth away from everyone and this time, it looked to be permanent.Now, a year later after Byleth's death, Claude finds himself unwillingly being forced to host a festival celebrating the unification of the two countries without his beloved by his side.
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Lysithea von Ordelia, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Series: Claudleth A-Z [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760710
Comments: 12
Kudos: 52





	Upon Those Wings

* * *

A Fire Emblem Three Houses Fanfiction

Upon Those Wings

By: Knowlee Raven

* * *

_Was it fate that brought us close and now leaves me behind?_

* * *

_Claude..._

His face appeared within her mind's eye as she felt herself drifting. His green eyes, brunette hair, tanned skin, a perpetual grin on his face. Her unbeating heart twinged with pain as her breaths grew shallower.

_I'm sorry…_

* * *

In truth, Claude didn't want to be here.

Staring out his window with a blank expression, he looked down at all the people congregating in the area surrounding the castle. An envious feeling built up in him as they continued to gather. How he wished he could be feeling how they were: light, happy and without any care in the world.

Instead, his state of mind was the complete opposite.

To be honest, nothing would've given him more joy than to just hop onto his wyvern and fly away from here.

From everything that reminded him of _her._

And the fact that she wasn't here anymore.

The dark feeling he had been feeling for the past year almost felt like it was suffocating him and going to swallow him whole.

It also didn't help knowing what was penned into his schedule for today was something that revolved entirely around her. Not that she didn't deserve something in her memory, in fact, she deserved all the praise, but it was mainly for the fact that he wanted nothing more than to be left alone. To be allowed to mourn in peace. To maybe, finally, be allowed to let her go.

Breathing out slowly, his fingers touched the shape of their engagement rings that lay dangling from a chain he had hung around his neck. If everything had gone according to plan, he and Byleth would have been married to each other by now and would be working together diligently towards his, no, _their_ , dream of a united Fodlan and Almyra.

But now, because of a group of people who staunchly wanted to eradicate all life on the continent due to a perceived slight that had occurred a millennial ago, he was left without his partner and friend at his side. And although he could barely imagine, let alone actually living, achieving his dream without her, he knew in the back of his mind, that she would want him to. It was in her nature to want to help others, even if she couldn't be there to see it through.

His verdant eyes glazed over pieces of metal, his ring bearing sliver and dark purple gems and hers an emerald green. All of the stones lay glittering and gleaming in the sunlight. Other than his memories he had of their times together, these was the only things he had left. Although it was resized to fit his finger, he was unable to keep wearing it, due to all the anguish he felt upon seeing it. He instead decided to keep it hidden, only allowing it to be seen by his eyes only. Hers came into his possession when they went to prepare her body for burial. He originally wanted it to stay with her, but it was insisted he keep it.

A small part of him, the part that he relied on to get through the pain he felt during their previous five year separation after the battle at Garreg Mach, wanted to believe that just like last time, she would come back to him and everything would be beautiful again. But, he knew that wouldn't be the case. Because unlike then, this time, it was permanent.

Claude clenched his eyes shut against the burning sensation building behind them. He had already spent enough tears crying about it and just like a repeat of before, had done his begging and bargaining until finally, he reluctantly had to accept that she wasn't coming back.

It was hard to come to that realization, because as he stated before, she did return to them, to him, a few times before. One being after a fall that took her away for a time, the other when she literally disappeared into darkness and carved her way through in an effort to get back to him and his classmates.

So, it had been proven that she had done the impossible before, so it stood to reason that this would more than likely have the same outcome.

That changed though when they found her lifeless body. The image of what he saw was forever seared in his mind. It was a sight he never wanted to see.

It was at that moment that his hope died. She was gone. For real this time.

No Goddess magic was saving her from this one.

Reopening his eyes, Claude turned to look back at the vanity that stood before him, then down towards the golden crown. For a brief moment he debated just continuing to let it sit there and crawl back into bed to sleep this day away.

But for all his expertise at scheming, he knew he wouldn't get too far with that plan though.

As King of both Almyra and, technically Fodlan as well since he never really abdicated his Duke Riegan position, he had an obligation to attend the festival that was set to happen today. He couldn't let his, no, their people down just because of his depression. Their dream still needed to be achieved after all.

Sighing again, he reached over to grasp a hold of the piece of jewelry. Before he could lose his nerve and give in to his overwhelming desire of playing hooky, he placed it on his head. He frowned when he saw his reflection. This would have to do.

Before he could delve further into the recesses of his mind, the sound of a knock came on the door. Just as he was turning around to make his way over, it opened and in came Nader, one of his retainers and one of the relative few people that knew exactly what turmoil his emotions were going through at that moment. A look of understanding came over the man's face as he stepped further inside. “Hey, kiddo, you ready?”

Claude forced a smile. Good thing he had plenty of practice hiding his emotions. “As ready as I'll ever be.”

Regardless of his skills however, he knew he couldn't fool Nader. The man knew him enough since childhood that he quickly developed a way to easily see through his fake expressions. So he knew that as his retainer held his stare for just a few seconds more, that he had seen through his facade. Instead of speaking his condolences, Nader reached out to grip his should tightly while giving him a warm smile. 

He weakly returned the gesture and felt comforted that someone understood. It was moments like these that served as a reminder that even with Byleth gone, he wasn't entirely alone.

* * *

Where in Goddess' name was Hilda at?

Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, Head of House Gloucester and close friend, adviser and former classmate to the King of Almyra and Duke Riegan, stood amongst the crowd of festival goers trying to see if he could find the pink-haired lady who had promised to guide him and his companion to the seats they had reserved for the main event.

A few more minutes passed by and still there was no sign of the woman. Lorenz was beginning to lose his patience. “Hmm… Hilda said she would be here, but isn't.” Exasperated, he shook his head. “Why am I not surprised?”

Just as his eyes roved through the crowd once more to make sure that he didn't accidentally look her over, a familiar voice came to his ear. “She isn't here yet?”

Still looking out at the people, he responded. “No, my dear, I have yet to see her.” He sighed and turned towards the one who had spoken. His smiled as the image of his wife, a bag of sweets in her hand that she had procured from a nearby vendor, came into view. “Did you find what you were looking for however?”

The woman returned the smile. Tucking a lock of her white hair behind her ear, she stepped forward to stand at her husband's side. Automatically Lorenz gently wrapped his arm around her waist to hold her close. “I did. Managed to get a few for free too.” She turned her attention towards the direction Lorenz was looking at. “As lazy as she can be, it's not like Hilda to be late. Especially not for an event like this.”

Lorenz nodded. “Indeed. Perhaps she is just running late. She did mention that she was helping with the play that we're going to see. She was even the one who submitted the paperwork on the actors' behalf.”

Lysithea agreed. “That's probably it then.”

“Look, Ignatz! It's Lorenz and Lysithea!”

The two quickly spun around to see three of their former classmates making their way through the crowd. The splash of their distinct hair colors stood out against the throngs of people that they were forcing themselves through to get to the couple. They moved to greet them.

“Ignatz, Marianne, Raphael! Aren't we glad to see you here!” Lysithea waved her free hand towards her friends as a greeting.

The green-haired one, Ignatz, looked around them, trying to see if someone else was there. “Is Hilda with you?”

Well, that answered one question the couple had for the other three. Lorenz shook his head. Disappointment could be heard in his tone. “We haven't seen her. She was supposed to arrive a little while ago, but she has yet to arrive.”

Lysithea inclined her head to confirm her husband's words. “Lorenz thought she may be running late due to her helping out with the play we're all going to see. That could explain why.”

Upon hearing the reason why they were all here, a somber mood came over the small group. The person who the play was about was a dear friend of theirs and once taught them all back during their Academy days. Along with that, she, with Claude, who was another fellow classmate of theirs, helped lead them to victory during the war that ravaged Fodlan a couple of years back.

Once they claimed victory in the war over the Empire and subsequently, the Arganthans and the King of Liberation himself, she ascended to become their Queen. And just as before, they all pledged to help her in any way they could. And that they did, up until that moment when she was taken from them way earlier than any of them expected.

They were all saddened by what had happened, but deep down her death affected their friend and King, Claude more. They had seen how the two had grown close to each other ever since their academy days and knew how the two had cared for one another. (They even had a betting pool at one point to see who would fall first; a certain pink-haired woman ended up winning.)

At first when Claude left to go to Almyra, they had believed that was the end to any possibility of a relationship between the them. But upon realizing they had gotten secretly engaged, that train of thought ended. All of Golden Deer looked forward to seeing their two leaders get married and live out the rest of their lives together since, out of all them, they deserved it the most, but instead that path was cut short before it even had the chance to even start.

And although Claude tried to hide it, it was easy for all of them to see how much her death had hurt him. Even though he had eventually told them the truth of his lineage and why he kept things hidden from them after they had a brief falling out over the deception, they all knew that Byleth was the one he trusted the most. She was his best friend and the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. And now she was gone. The wind no longer had a tree to glide through.

Marianne sighed as she looked up at the castle where the man in question usually spent most of his time as of late. “Do you think Claude will like it?”

Raphael spoke up first, his gaze following Marianne's. “Of course he will. Sure, he might cry a little and feel overwhelmed with emotions afterward, but, speaking from experience, you need to feel that. It helps you move on, to accept it and makes you realize regardless of how the journey ended, it was worth it.” He returned his attention back to them, smiling. “It hurts losing your loved ones, but the memories you made together? They're the reason why you never forget them. So for Claude to see those memories played out in front of him, it'll remind him of that and help him work through his pain.”

They all nodded in agreement. They wanted nothing more than their leader to be happy. Hopefully this would be the first step in that process.

All at once their attention was turned away from the heavy topic to a loud noise that was going on behind them. As they turned to look, they saw one of the last members of their fellow deer arrive with a few members of her mercenary crew in tow. “Hi guys! Sorry I'm late. These numbskulls insisted on coming with me to see the play. Couldn't very well deny them since they used to be part of the crew that ran with the Professor and Captain Jeralt before we met them.”

One of the men standing behind her confirmed her explanation. “We couldn't miss a play that's about our old boss' daughter. It just didn't feel right to not come when we knew it was happenin'.”

Lysithea smiled. She couldn't fault them with that reasoning. “Glad you all could make it then! As a matter of fact, you're actually on time. Hilda hasn't arrived yet.”

Confused, Leonie took a few steps toward the group and looked about to see, in fact, the pink-haired girl wasn't among them. “She isn't? But wasn't she the one who invited us?” She frowned. “Seems kinda rude to invite someone somewhere and not even show up.”

While Lorenz couldn't agree more, he was willing to give the woman the benefit of the doubt. “Certainly it is, but I think it's possible that she may be running behind due to her volunteering to help get the play into production.”

“I see.” Acknowledging that fact, Leonie nodded. “Well then, how about we go to her instead? I mean we're all here and I know that it's getting close to the time when the play is supposed to start. We should head her off. If that's where she is, then we'll run into her there. Or maybe even when we're on our way over.”

Ignatz agreed. “Sounds like a plan to me.”

The group turned towards the direction the crowd was heading and began to make their way. With Hilda's distinctive pink hair, if she was headed their direction, they'd be able to easily spot her.

* * *

Moving as fast as she could through the growing crowd, Hilda desperately searched for her former classmates. She hadn't meant to be as late as she was and had actually planned on being on time, but unfortunately the preparations took a little bit longer than she thought. Everything had to go according to plan, so she had to double, no triple, check everything to make sure it was in place.

The play had to go off without a hitch. Otherwise, the reaction she wanted to get wouldn't happen.

She giggled as a her mouth formed into a huge grin. She couldn't wait to see the look on his face.

Hilda had to stop suddenly and backtrack a bit when she finally caught sight of the people she was looking for. She was so lost in thought that she nearly missed them. Luckily their hair colors resembled nearly all the colors in the rainbow, so it made them easy to spot.

“Guys! I'm sorry I'm late!” The group turned to look at her, all of them with a mixture of irritated and concerned expressions on their faces.

“Is everything alright? It's not like you to be late for something, especially not something of this importance.” Lorenz cocked his head to the side. His face was one of the ones that held a concerned look.

She smiled. “Everything's great. The preparations just ran a little later than I planned. I wanted to make sure everything was absolutely ready before I left them to it.” Motioning for everyone to start following her, she continued her spiel. “We need this to go well, especially since Claude is watching.”

Raphael's voice boomed over bustling masses. “I'm sure it will. I'm certain that if the Professor were here to see it, she would think it would too.”

The smile returned to Hilda's face at his words. She knew he was right. The professor would love what they were doing. If only she could be amongst the crowd as it was being performed. Better yet, it would be amazing if she could be by Claude's side instead. 

As they were getting closer to their destination, the throngs of people began to thin out, making it easier to see the seats they had reserved in advance. Soon everyone would see the performance in it's entirety and hopefully everything she had worked hard on would play out beautifully.

* * *

After ensuring the necklace was secure underneath his robe, Claude took the seat that had been set up for him to use to watch the festivities take place. Both of his retainers, Nader and Judith von Daphnel, took their places on either side of him as he moved to make himself comfortable.

Down below, a small group of people were frantically trying to put the final touches on a large stage that had been temporarily built for the occasion. Vaguely, he recalled Lorenz telling him about this group of actors submitting a permit to have this allowed. His former roundtable member told him about the actors having created a performance that was meant to honor the life of their former professor and Queen.

Smiling softly as he remembered how they first met, Claude was both dreading and looking forward to traveling down memory lane. Although her life ended as sadly as it did, he knew if given the chance, he would still make the same choices he did and still follow her fully. The only thing he would change though would be to try and find a way to prevent her untimely death. She didn't deserve to met that fate.

Finally, the people who had been working on the stage left the premises, their work now done. Shortly afterword, a heavily cloaked person, Claude couldn't tell if they were a man or woman due to every inch of their body being covered by a robe, walked through the curtain that hid the actors behind them.

Taking a few steps forward, the person in question looked among the crowd to ensure they had everyone's attention before speaking. “Ladies and Gentlemen! Thank you for coming here to watch our performance!”

As their voice drifted through the audience, Claude forced himself to pay attention to what they were saying. Like a little tickle on his brain, Claude's thought the way the person pronounced their words to be familiar and tried to figure out where he had heard that accent before. Was it in Dagda perhaps? Faerghus? His curious mind desperately wanted to know, but before he delved further into the inclination, he returned his focus back onto the words they were saying. As much as he wanted to know, he could worry on it later, for even though he didn't want to be here, he couldn't deny that he really wanted to see this production play out.

Claude smiled sadly at the thought of wishing Byleth was here with him right now flitted through his mind. He knew she would be quite embarrassed to know that something like this was made in her honor, but would still watch it and be glad of the world put into it.

“This is the tale of our late beloved Queen Byleth, who left us all too soon a year ago this very day. While most of us know her life as a royal, not many know that she was once like us, with humble beginnings and only found herself rising when she began to help others and expected nothing in return.”

The person stood silent for a few moments before continuing. “And while she expected nothing, she instead gained everything: friends, family and,” Claude could've sworn that the person looked up in his direction. “Love.”

That feeling disappeared, however, once the person closed out their speech, bowing to the roaring applause that followed. “So, if you would please, ladies, gentlemen, His Royal Majesty…, enjoy our humble play.”

* * *

Narrowly avoiding the actors and actresses who moved passed them to head out onto the stage to start the first act, the hooded narrator quickly moved to a position where they would be out of everyone's way, but yet would still be able to listen for the signal telling when they were set to reappear on stage.

A frown formed as the look upon the King's face came to the forefront of their mind. Although the two were separated by a great distance, the sadness etched on his face could be clearly seen by all who happened to be paying attention. 

That emotion didn't belong with him. Instead, his face should be exuding happiness and playfulness should be in his actions. But even having just seen it themselves and been told by various different people, one look was all they needed to know that he was currently a shadow of his former self.

Pain radiated through their chest at the realization.

He didn't deserve to feel that way.

Desperately they wanted to go to him and take away his sadness, but at the same time, they reminded themselves of the plan that had been formed to do just that. It certainly wasn't fun having to wait, knowing that with every passing second, it was another moment he was left to wallow in his despair.

Breathing out slowly, they turned their attention to the curtain. The lines from the actors seeped through the thick cloth and served as a marker to let them know how far along it was until it was time for them to once more step back out and narrate the tale they were depicting.

Soon, though, after the part they were playing reached the final act, the full extent of the plan would take place and, hopefully, the smile that was missing from his face would return wholeheartedly.

* * *

Claude didn't know know how he felt at this point.

The play was nearing it's end and the range of emotions he had experienced so far was both enlightening and depressing. Overall though, he could say that he was thoroughly enjoying watching how much detail they put into Byleth's life story and it brought back the memories and emotions he felt during those moments.

But the ones that hit him the hardest however were the ones where it was all that remained on the stage was the actors who played the roles of himself and Byleth.

Sure, they couldn't get all the moments they shared together, all of those were still kept near and dear to his heart, but for the ones that they did show, all it did was enforce to him even more how he missed her and wanted her back. He may have been starting down the road to accepting the fact that she was gone this time, but he still felt that longing, that desperate need to hear her voice and feel her touch. This experience only helped fan those feelings even more.

And now this last scene they were showing…

Claude had a feeling that this was going to be the one that broke him.

He watched as the two actors for himself and “Byleth” came onto the stage and began to recite their carefully practiced lines. Some of the words weren't the exact ones he said to her, but he could see that they caught the essence of what he had said to her back then.

His heart stopped when he heard the next set of words and he was momentarily confused as to why they sounded so familiar to him until he realized that they were the exact ones he said to her during the same moment they were portraying.

_'And the next time we see each other, it will be at the dawn of a new world. A peaceful, happy world.'_

The two actors embraced one another and Claude was left to wonder how they knew those words. Did Byleth say something to one of the other deer before she died? He knew from was told to him that actors had consulted with his former classmates to ensure it's accuracy. And while they had asked him as well, he knew for a fact that he never told them what he said. Like the other ones that weren't shown, that memory he kept close.

So how…?

Before he could think any further on it, the narrator, who had appeared on and off throughout the entirety of the play, walked back onto the stage to speak their final piece.

“After having her beloved leave to go and secure a brighter future for them along with the people of both nations they hailed from, Byleth ascended to become Fodlan's first Queen and during her brief time she was ruling, she was both kind and diligent in ensuring the safety and health of all of her people.

The narrator went silent for a few moments, looking among the crowd and the stands where Claude sat and taking a few steps forward after glancing his direction for a few seconds longer than usual. “Even now, though she left us unwillingly, her presence can be found in these two nations that have been brought together by the kindness she shares. This presence is a sign of the love she has for her people and the man she chose for her own.”

Confused, he narrowed his eyes as he tried to figure out why they changed their tense. Why were they speaking in the present? ...Byleth was gone.

He watched as the person brought their arms up to loosen the clothed belt that held the robe that wrapped around them. “It is also a sign that she never truly left us...”

The robe dropped to the ground and Claude's heart stopped.

“…nor her precious golden deer.”

He was out of his seat before his mind could fully comprehend what was going on.

* * *

“Is...is that…?”

“The Professor?!”

All of the Golden Deer save for one were both surprised and filled with exuberance at seeing their professor, who they were certain was dead this time, standing before them alive and well. Grins broke out across their faces as the crowd both cheered and murmured in excitement at what had just transpired. 

_She was alive!_

Immediately their thoughts turned towards Claude and how he was reacting to this revelation. The man was probably beside himself and didn't know fully how to respond.

Leonie, on the other hand, had noticed that one particular member of their crew had responded quite differently compared to the rest of them when the reveal took place. The grin that was present on Hilda's face wasn't as wide as the others. It took a few moments for her to put two and two together. She _was,_ volunteering to help out with the play… “So _that's_ why you were late getting to us.”

The woman in question turned her head towards her, a knowing look in her eyes. “What makes you think that?”

This caught the attention of the other deer. “ _You knew?_ ” Lysithea stared, wide eyed at Hilda.

“B-but how is she alive? We all saw her dead, so how…?” Lorenz was still stunned.

Hilda's smile grew wider. “I was surprised too, but… this _is_ the professor we're talking about. If there's a way she's going to get back, she will.” Grin still present, she turned her line of sight towards the spot where Claude was sitting. “Although I'm far more interested in seeing how Mister Leader Man is gonna react to this.”

The others followed her gaze and watched as a blur of brunette hair quickly disappeared from view. 

The wind had found it's tree again.

* * *

Nearly tripping over his own feet in his haste to get down the stairs, Claude was moving as fast as he could. His mind still reeling from the fact _that Byleth was alive!_

He had barely paid any attention to Nader and Judith when he practically ran by them and was vaguely surprised not to have run into any soldiers that attempted to slow him down. As he continued to make his way down to the first floor into the main area, the realization hit him as to how the actors knew those words. _She told them!_

After pushing open the doors to the outside, a dark inner voice nagged at him, telling him that this was all a trick, but he knew in his heart that it wasn't. She knew those words. The confession he made, the term he endearingly teased at her one time many years ago, only she would know that.

Eventually the thought disappeared into the back of his mind, as the sudden light from outside nearly blinded him as he forced his way the crowd. Most of the people who saw him quickly recognized who he was and moved out of the way, knowing that he was a man desperate to see his love.

The crowd continued to part until all he could see before him was the stage and Byleth, beautiful, sight for sore eyes, Byleth, slowly stepping off the platform to be level with him.

His eyes burned as the emotions he had been struggling to hold back for the past year suddenly came to the surface. His face ached as muscles he hadn't used for a while became strained by the large grin that formed. He couldn't wait to hold her in his arms again.

He pushed himself forward. This time he definitely wasn't gonna let her go.

* * *

To say Byleth was nervous was an understatement. She could see Claude barreling towards her, a wild look in his eyes. She knew he was overwhelmed to see her. The emotion was the same in her. Though she hated to know why that feeling was present. This was the second, technically third time, she had disappeared on him and she hated putting him through that despair.

Her feet had only just took a few steps forwards after stepping off of the stage before she felt his arms wrap around her tightly, lifting her off her ground. The momentum he had gained from his running caused the two to spin around in a circle. Byleth's chest grew tight at the sound of laughter that came out of his mouth. Oh, how she missed that!

With his arms still around her, her feet touched the ground again and this time her chest grew tight for a different reason. She could hear crying.

Pulling back slightly, she frowned at the tears streaming down his face. “Claude?”

Before she could realize what was happening at first, one of his hands had reached up to grasp the back of her head before she felt his lips press against hers. Eagerly she returned the kiss, wrapping her own arms around his neck, barely recognizing the roar of the crowd behind them as it deepened.

Soon, she felt him pull away and pressed his forehead to hers. Her frown returned when she saw the tears still flowing. His voice sounded watery. “H-how? You were dead. I saw...”

Cutting him off, she brought him close and hugged him tightly. She felt his hand return to the back of her head and return the embrace wholeheartedly. She breathed deeply, filling her nose with his spicy scent. “Remember how I said I was sleeping the last time I disappeared? Well, apparently that happened this time too. Only this time I think it was so bad that I did basically die, but due to my connection with Sothis, I couldn't stay there. So I had to return.”

He chuckled lightly in an attempt to try and calm himself down. “Took you a while though.” 

She smiled as they pulled slightly away from each other, still retaining their closeness, to look into one another's eyes. “I'll try to warn you next time.”

Frowning slightly, he kissed her again, albeit lighter than their last one. “There's not gonna be a next time. I can't...I can't go through that again.” She reached up to wipe away one of the tears that escaped. “Six years is too much to have to wait. Especially without knowing for sure.”

This time she kissed him. “I can't promise that it won't happen again. But, I can promise that I'll try.”

Claude breathed in deeply, touching their foreheads together once more. She watched as he brought one of his hands up to grasp at a silver chain that hung from his neck. He pulled it out from underneath his robe and immediately she recognized it as their rings. Her smiled grew wider when she realized he kept it to remember her by. “I have something that's yours.”

His verdant eyes gazed into her own as he removed necklace from his neck, unlatching it to slide her ring, the ring he gave her before he left, loose. While still holding the ring she gave him along with the chain, he took her hand and pushed it onto her finger, where it laid once before. “We still have a wedding to attend, if you'll still have me.”

Smiling wider, she gently took the other ring out of his hand and put it onto his own finger. “Just like I said before, Claude, yes, I will be with you.” She laughed a bit. “I didn't cheat death twice not to.”

Finally his smile returned to his face, laughter coming out his mouth unbidden, as he embraced her again. Once more, the crowd cheered loudly at the sight of their leaders returned to one another. Now, with them together, the world could indeed begin anew.

~~

_Even if our paths diverge and we're forced to say good-bye…_

_...I know that we'll met again._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still a little 'eh' with the end quote I put there, but I was trying to capture what happened during FF9's ending. Don't know if I did it well, but I felt like something needed to be put there.
> 
> Fun fact about this one, I got the idea from listening to the theme song for FF9 'Melodies of LIfe' (I recommend looking it up and listening, it's a pretty song. Plus there's references to it in this fic.) and wanted to essentially rewrite the ending by the Claudleth instead. And here we are.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed it! I plan on getting back into writing some more and finishing up the fics I've got up that I need to finish. It's just that with the craziness of the past few months (which is still going on) and being forced to get out into it because you've been deemed 'essential' made my anxiety flare up bad. Wasn't a fun time, let me tell you... I'm mostly over it now, but still trying to take it one day at a time.
> 
> And with that, I hope all of you lovely people stay safe and stay home as much as possible! :)


End file.
